Revenge
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Sequel to Unbelievable. Dean is on the rampage and wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - First day of the rest of our lives**

"Phil!" Keely called from the empty room that they were about to paint. "Get your butt in here now!"

"Just a second!" Phil's voice echoed through from the garage, where Phil was, apparently getting paintbrushes.

Keely sighed, and then looked around the room that they were about to decorate. It was Phil's old room. Somehow, neither of them could get used to sleeping in the same room that Barb and Lloyd had accommodated. It felt weird.

The room was actually quite big with nothing in it, and Keely was envisioning they way she wanted it to look. Of course, Phil would get his say as well. But he wouldn't have anything that Keely didn't like. Because if she didn't like it, it wasn't even getting into the house, let alone their room.

"You've had about thirty seconds now!" Keely cried, impatiently. "And the smell of paint is really beginning to bug me."

"Okay, chill out!" Phil said, walking into the room.

Keely rolled her eyes, and grabbed a brush off of the palette. "Thank God we're getting started."

"So, which wall do you want to take?" Phil asked, watching Keely dip her brush into the paint.

She thought for a minute, not noticing the steady drip of paint splattering off of the brush and onto the sheet they had laid down. "Um…you take that one, and I'll take this one," Keely instructed, and not waiting for an answer, she turned and slapped her paintbrush against the wall.

"Yes ma'am," Phil said, raising his hand in a mock-salute, the paintbrush still in it.

"Shut up," Keely said, dipping her brush into the paint tin again.

Phil turned round, and began painting his wall, whistling an annoying tune, that sounded similar to theme tunes of kids cartoons.

"Stop whistling," Keely said, her back to Phil. "It's annoying me."

Phil turned and bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty. Do you want me to do anything else. You know, like singing the National Anthem standing on my head."

"No, I'm fine. I'll let you know if I need anything though," Keely said, smiling.

It was nice to actually smile. Real nice. After five years of being unable to stretch her muscles in her face. Except to cry. Only Phil would ever be able to do that to her. Make her smile when she really didn't want to.

"Hey, she's smiling!" Phil cried, noticing the grin on her lips. "There's a change!"

Keely rolled her eyes. "Look, Mr. She-Never-Smiles, I smile all the time. It's just you make a big deal out of it. God, just because I got knocked out cold by my old fiancé, you act like it's so great when I frikin smile."

"It is. Real great. First step to recovery!" Phil said, sounding remarkably like a therapist.

"You know, that's funny. That's what my Mom said as well," Keely said, knowing it would make Phil shut up. Which it did.

Phil sighed. "Which reminds me…have you told her yet?"

"What, about me and you getting married, and moving into your old house, and planning a future? A complete future? Filled with kids, and a dog?" Keely asked, slapping paint onto the wall.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. That."

"Nope. I was going to. But I chickened out. Because she was going on about how glad she was that we were together. And she dropped a few hints about us only being together for a few weeks. I think she knew. But even if she did, she didn't mention it. And I couldn't mention it," Keely admitted.

Phil sighed. "You totally should have told her."

"Um, hello? Not all mothers scream for joy, and then begin planning, even though they're 100 years into the future. Just because yours does, doesn't mean mine will. In fact, I can predict that mine will scream in anger, and tell us that we're moving too fast. I know it," Keely said, finishing the wall she was painting. She stood back and admired her wall, amazed at how quickly she had finished it.

"You want me to help you tell her?" Phil asked, knowing that she would jump at the offer.

"Yes! Thank you! She might listen to you. I mean, she's not exactly going to flip out on you. She's always liked you Phil, you know that, right?" Keely said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Thank you," Keely bounded over and kissed him. "Hey, I tell you what, we'll finish this, and then we'll go out to dinner. And we'll invite her. And then we'll both tell her. She won't flip out in a restaurant. You know my Mom, she hates to cause a huge scene. So?"

"Cool," Phil nodded, smiling.

As long as he got to spend the rest of his life with Keely, he didn't really care.

Dean squinted as he looked up at the sun. He had been released, after serving only half of his two-year sentence. Good behaviour really did let you out earlier.

But now he had some unfinished business to attend to.

And Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy were his first targets.

**Okay, as some of you may have noticed, this is the sequel to Unbelievable…**

**It was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm a gonna try to make it longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - You had a bad day, you've taken one down**

"Hey honey," Mandy Teslow dragged out the words, like they were the last words she'd ever speak. Then, she grasped Keely's upper arms, and air-kissed her. Contact between her and her mother was limited now. Air hugs, and air kisses. That was all they'd managed.

Why? Keely had never really been sure. When she had left Dean, maybe her Mom had thought that because Keely had never visited, she wouldn't appreciate a hug. But in actual fact, a hug was what Keely would have most appreciated. Not the pep talks. Not the squeezes of her arm. But a hug. Was that so much to ask from her mom?

"Hey mom," Keely replied, grimacing at the air-kisses. They had always annoyed her.

"Hello Phil," Mandy smiled, but made no effort to hug him, or even shake his hand. Not that she didn't want to. She did. She just didn't know how he'd take it. Didn't want to pressure him.

"Hey," Phil nodded, wanting to get in, and get out as soon as possible. From what Keely was telling him, he would be lucky to get out of this alive.

They walked into the restaurant, a strained silence cutting through the air. Even the waiters seemed to pick up on something, and cleverly put them aside, just in case any trouble was caused. So, as they looked through their menus, they could see into the kitchen. Unfortunately, right next to the doors of the kitchen, there was a row of shiny steel knives, and Phil wasn't sure whether he felt comfortable sitting here. From what he had heard from Keely, Mandy wasn't one to think before her actions.

"The chicken looks nice," Mandy observed, aware that it was the cheapest item on the menu. That was her plan. She knew that Keely wasn't exactly in the money. Especially since Dean had left. She had to buy a house as well.

"Mom, don't pretend you like chicken. You don't. You've never touched a chicken in your life. It's only because you think that I'm penniless, that you're even considering ordering that. Well I'm not. We're not," Keely said, and looked over at Phil whilst she said the last part.

"We're?" Mandy questioned. As soon as she had said it, she was hitting herself inside. She didn't mean to sound so unsupportive of her daughter and Phil. In fact, she was more than pleased for them, she just…whenever she tried to sound pleased for them, it came out snapping.

Keely took a deep breath. "Me and Phil. We're together."

"I know," Mandy said, again sounding blunter than she wanted to.

Keely shook her head. "No Mom. We're together, together. We're living in Phil's old house. And he asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

"Oh," Mandy said, trying to sound cool about it all. Usually she lost her cool. But she was really trying. For her daughter's sake.

"And we're planning a future," Keely announced, taking a deep breath, surprised that her mother hadn't exploded yet.

This caught Mandy's attention. "What? What sort of future?"

"You know, dogs, kids, gardening…" Keely tried to mingle the thing that would annoy her mother most, amongst the things that didn't sound so bad. But, as hard as she tried, Mandy didn't fall for it.

"Kids? Keely, you're only twenty-two. How are you going to manage? And you've only been together for a few months. Dean went to jail then, and then you got together, and now you're getting married? Keely, why aren't you waiting? Me and your father waited three years before we did all of this," Mandy began ranting, no matter how much she had promised herself not to. It was like a disease.

Keely slapped her hands on the table. "Mom, it has not been a few weeks. I knew Phil five years ago, and I know Phil now. Plus, I'm twenty-two. You were twenty-five when you had me. Three years? That's hardly anything. We're ready. I know it. So Dean went to jail? I didn't love him. I agreed because I was alone, and because I was afraid. I agreed to Phil's proposal, because I know, from the bottom of my heart, that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, which is more than you and dad can say. Plus, it's my life, I can do what I want with it."

"And what do you have to say about all this then Phil?" Mandy Teslow asked, rounding on the silent member of the party. She briefly remembered her Mom's reaction to her and David's announcement. And how much she hated it. Yet, she just couldn't seem to stop ranting.

"I love Keely, Mrs Teslow. And that's all you should need to hear," Phil said, and Mandy had to admit that she was impressed. Short and sweet. Unlike her ex-husband's speech to her mother. She could have flown to Peru and back in the time he took to explain himself. And even then, her mother wasn't impressed.

"See, Mom? Can't you tell that this is the best thing for me? I love him, he loves me, we love each other. We want everything involved with married life, and we're ready for it. Completely ready. And I can't wait for it. Because I waited with Dean. Waited to see if feelings would come. Hoping that feelings would come eventually, if I stick it out long enough. But then I realised that they wouldn't. Because how the heck could I love someone who beat me up. And how could I love someone, when I had always loved Phil. And I only came to tell you. We only came to tell you. Who cares if you don't want this to happen, we do. And I'm not here looking for permission. I'm here telling you the truth. Because I was damned if I told you, and damned if I didn't," Keely finished. Then she picked some bills out of her purse, and flung it on the table. "There's a share for your inconvenience. Are you coming Phil?"

"Yeah," Phil said, and they got up, and left the restaurant. Just as they were walking through the door, he turned to Keely. "I thought you needed me to help you tell her. You seemed to handle that fine."

Keely smiled and rolled her eyes. "What can I say? I got annoyed. And you know what I'm like when I'm annoyed…"

---

Just as they got in the car, a man came around the corner, whistling. He had his hands in his pockets, and looked up at the restaurant. Making a quick decision, he pushed open the door, almost bumping into a very familiar looking woman.

She was in tears, and walked briskly along to her car, ignoring the man in the doorway.

Maybe if she had, she'd have been able to warn them.

Maybe if she had, she'd have been able to tell them what was coming…

**Another cliffhanger. Woo. I'm SO evil!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Both of us broken, caught in a moment**

"Pass the popcorn," Keely said, stuffing the last of her handful into her mouth.

Phil handed her the bowl, not taking his eyes off the television screen. After the fight, both Phil and Keely hadn't felt like cooking, so they delved into their cupboards, and found crisps, popcorn and chocolate. Then they settled down to watch all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. In ascending order. They were only on the second one.

"Phil? Hello?" Keely waved her hand in front of his face, and watched as he blinked slowly, twice. She rolled her eyes, and looked around the room, searching for something to grab his attention. Then she realised that she was holding an almost-full bowl of popcorn in her hands. She picked it up, and without hesitation, dumped the entire contents over his head.

"What?" he yelped, as popcorn rained down on him. "Keely!"

She shrugged. "You were ignoring me. I don't like being ignored."

"Um…we were watching the movie," Phil gestured to the television screen, where the final scene was just beginning. "And after that, you had about ten seconds to talk to me, before I put on the third one."

Keely rolled her eyes, and opened her mouth to say something clever back. But before she had the chance to, the doorbell rang. "Stay right there."

"Gladly," Phil said, brushing the popcorn out of his hair, and turning back to the TV.

Keely got up, and padded to the door, running a hand through her hair. It had gotten rumpled, lying in the same position for about five hours. Pirates of the Caribbean. Two hours long. Well, about. You put on all the films, and there's the whole night, gone.

She picked up the key, and shoved it in the lock, yawning. Taking a glance at the clock in the hallway, she saw that it was midnight. And they still had another film to watch. Phil wouldn't go to sleep until he had seen it.

She unlocked the door, and pulled it open, waiting to see who was standing outside her door at midnight.

"Do you have any idea what time -" she began, but then stopped dead.

There was nobody there.

"Phil, the doorbell rang, right?" she called through to the living room.

Phil grunted, and stopped the DVD. "Yeah."

"I thought it did as well," she wondered, and leaned out of the door, trying to see if anyone was there.

Satisfied that there was nobody there, she shook her head and closed the door, making sure to lock it again. Then she padded back through to the room, where the title page to Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End had just popped up.

"Who was it?" Phil asked, pressing play on the machine, and then reclaiming his place on the couch.

Keely shrugged. "No one. They probably ran away. Kids, messing around."

"Okay," Phil said. Then he extended his arm, and invited Keely to lie next to him. "You ready for this?"

Keely laughed, and sat down again, snuggling up. "Just about."

"Just about?" Phil queried.

Keely nodded, reached over, and picked a piece of popcorn off of Phil's shirt. Then she put it in her mouth. "Okay. Ready."

Phil laughed, and turned his attention back to the movie.

"That better not have been yesterday's shirt Phil Diffy," Keely threatened, but then joined Phil in watching the movie.

---

He watched as she opened the door. He looked upon the face of the woman he had so nearly married. But then she had thrown it back in his face. Forced him to go to a place he didn't feel that he deserved to go. He didn't hurt her. Well, only when she deserved being hurt.

He heard her call that scumbag that convinced her to leave him. The guy that she had grown up with. The guy that she had gone off with, as soon as he was in custody. In fact, Dean was sure that she had set him up. Just so she could go off and marry that…that…person.

He heard him reply.

He watched her lean out of the door. He had wanted to grab her right there. Wanted to make her pay right there and then. But he had resisted. Good things came to those who waited.

Then, he watched as she sighed and went back in. Heard the door click. Knew that she was in her house, and wasn't coming back out that night.

Well, not yet anyway.

Now all he had to do, was wait. Wait for the opportune moment.

---

"Keels?" Phil said, turning away from the movie. The credits had just begun rolling, and he hadn't heard a word from Keely. Since the movie had started. He looked down at her, and saw that she was sleeping.

He admired her for a minute. Watched her chest rise and fall. Watched her blonde hair fall, suddenly, to cover her eyes. He watched as she slept, and smiled.

He couldn't imagine how anyone like Dean could have hurt her. She was special. She was beautiful. Dean was lucky to have had her. Yet he didn't appreciate that. So, now she was gone from his life. And Phil had noticed a difference. He tried to thin about how he would feel if he were Dean. Well, if he were Dean, he wouldn't have ever hurt Keely. He wouldn't have even considered hitting her. But if Keely ever decided to leave him…he didn't think he would manage it.

The doorbell rung, and Phil wrinkled his nose. Three o'clock in the morning, and someone was ringing their doorbell. Taking a brief glance at Keely, he was glad to see that the doorbell had not aroused her from her slumber.

Slowly, he prised himself from Keely and then as quietly as he could, he walked over to the door, unlocking it quickly.

No one was there.

For the second time that night, the doorbell of the Diffy/Teslow household had rung, yet when answered, nobody had been there.

Phil sighed, and closed the door. But, just as he was about to lock it, the bell rang again.

Which meant, when Phil had answered the door the first time, the ringer of the doorbell must have been in close vicinity.

Phil opened the door again, ready to yell at the person who was doing this.

But, once again, nobody there.

But there was something. A white piece of paper. Phil bent down, and picked it up, unfolding it as he did so.

One look at what it said, made his blood run cold. But then, the ice his blood had turned into boiling water, and he leant out of the door.

"I know you're there. And I'm warning you. You won't get anywhere near Keely!"

Then, the door was slammed shut, and the key turned.

The man in the bushes only laughed.

**Hope it's satisfactory. It probably isn't. It probably sucks. **

**Okay, so I used Pirates of the Caribbean, because I am SO psyched about the new one coming out! It's not out yet though…**

**And the name for the third movie, is not definite. It's been listed as this on IMDb, but I know that it's been changed at least once already, so it definitely could change again. **

**Well anyway, enough about POTC…review!**

**Omg, I just noticed that POTC is like POTF, just spelt with a C….**

**Interesting. **

**Well, it's not actually, but it's random. And I like being random. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Is there anyone out there, cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

Phil walked back into the house, locked the door, and then sighed. He leant his head back on the wood, and closed his eyes, knowing that he should have expected it.

He should have known that Dean would come back, to haunt Keely.But if he ever hurt Keely again, then he wouldsure as hell, have a punch coming his way.

He stood there, wondering what to do.

Dean knew where they lived. Sure, he could get a restraining order, but he doubted that would stop him. Dean didn't care.

Should he tell Keely, and have her panic? Or should he leave it, and just wait for the boat to go down? He raised his hand, and read the note again.

**I'm going to get her. And you. You'd better watch out.**

Those three sentences made Phil's heart stop. It wasn't for fear of his safety. It was Keely. If Dean got to her.he would never forgive himself.

He knew that he had to tell her. And he also knew that Keely wasn't the type of person to appreciate him waiting until morning.

He walked into the living room, after checking that the door was locked. Again. He couldn't risk anything. Although he doubted that Dean would warn and attack on the same night, he could never be so sure. This was a guy who thought that hurting Keely was okay.

"Keels," Phil gently shook her awake.

"Is the movie over?" Keely mumbled, shading her eyes with her hand. The light hurt them. Even though it wasn't all that light. The room was lighter than the back of her eyelids.

"Yeah. But Keels, I have to talk to you," Phil said, seriously, and sat down next to her.

Keely's heart raced. "Oh no. You're not breaking up with me? Is it because I fell asleep in the movie? Because it totally wasn't the movie. I was just really tired, and you know, it's three o'clock in the morning. I swear, if you put the movie on at two o'clock in the afternoon, I'd watch it all the way through. Please don't break up with me because of it."

Phil took Keely's hand. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"You promise?" Keely asked, breathing slowly.

Phil nodded. "I'd be crazy to. You're the most wonderful woman ever, and if I broke up with you, I'd be insane."

Keely smiled, wondering why she had just jumped to that conclusion. Even though deep down she knew the reason. She didn't feel that she was good enough to be with Phil. "Oh. Okay. So what is it?"

"Um... I don't know how to say this, so I won't say anything at all. I'll just let you read this," Phil said, handing over the piece of paper in his hand.

Keely read it, the black print cutting through her heart like a knife. "Phil? Please tell me you wrote this..."

"Why would I write that?" Phil asked. "I would never write anything like that!"

Keely looked at the paper again. "I know. But if you had written it, I could have believed it was a joke. And the only other person I can think of, wouldn't have meant it as a joke."

"Keels, I didn't write it. But you and I both know who did," Phil said, his heart thumping.

Keely re-read it, again, and again. "Phil. When and where did you find this?"

"Um...just now. Outside the front door. Someone knocked again. And there was nobody there, so I closed the door. And then they knocked again, and I was all ready to yell at whoever it was, but when I opened the door, this was there," Phil said, knowing it wasn't the answer she wanted. But he had to tell her the truth.

Keely gulped. "So. When I opened the door.before you started the third movie...it was him?"

"Keely, we don't know that," Phil said, trying to put his arm around her.

"Yes. Yes I do! And he's out there now. Watching me. Phil, what am I going to do? What are we going to do?" Keely cried, running over to the window, and pulling the curtains shut.

Phil got up, and grabbed her, stopping her hysterical crying. "Keely. We're going to be fine. We have each other. And I promise. I will die, before Dean hurts you. I left him to hurt you once. I'm not going to do it again."

"Phil." Keely cried, her voice soft now. Her hysteria had calmed. Now she was just sobbing. "Phil.I don't want him to hurt you. I don't want him to hurt you."

Phil turned her, and looked her in the eye. "He's not going to hurt me. The only way he'd hurt me is if he hurt you. He could punch, and kick, and bite...he would never hurt me. Until he got his hands on you. Which isn't going to happen."

"How are you so strong through all of this Phil?" Keely asked, hugging him.

Phil didn't answer. He felt the need to be strong. But inside he was breaking down. Dean was out there somewhere. And while he still was, he wouldn't feel safe. Not until Keely was out of harms way.

"I know this is a bad time to say it Phil," Keely whispered, after a while of silence. "But I love you. And I'm truly happy, when I'm with you."

Phil smiled. "No Keely. That was a perfect time to say it. And you know that I love you too"

"I know that Phil," Keely mumbled, and closed her eyes.

---

Dean stood outside the window. Keely had missed a crack in the curtains when she had flung them closed.

And so now, he was standing outside the window, looking in at "The Happy Couple'.

He knew they were getting married. He had spoken to the manager of the restaurant. When he had seen Mandy coming out in tears, he had been suspicious. The manager had ranted on and on about the argument, and finally Dean had discovered that it was about their engagement.

He almost felt sick as he watched Phil kiss the top of Keely's head.

She didn't need kisses.

She needed taught a lesson.

They both did.

**Rolls eyes.**

**One review. That's what I get? **

**I totally would've updated sooner, but this site has problems. So, I couldn't. So now I have about three chapters to post up...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - My life would change in a second**

Keely woke up around 5am, shaking. She had had a bad dream. A nightmare. A scary movie in her mind, that stopped as soon as she opened her eyes.

She tried to remember what it was about. Even though she had been dreaming it less than two minutes ago, it seemed distant, and the edges were sketchy and faded. It seemed like a memory from years ago.

Dean. Dean was in it.

Keely shuddered. Any dream with Dean in it was scary. Very scary. Even mentioning his name, sent a shiver up her spine, though she never let Phil know. Phil would just recommend counselling or something, even though she didn't need it. She didn't want counselling.

Her head jerked round, and she sighed with relief when she saw Phil lying next to her, in what looked like a deep sleep. Keely wasn't fooled. Phil never slept peacefully. There was always something stopping him from sleeping, apparently. Keely just longed for him to sleep, and sleep properly. He always seemed to be up. When she went to bed, he was still awake. When she got up, he'd been up for hours.

She sat up, and ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair. Fragments of the dream were coming back to her, but they seemed to be coming rapidly. And lots of them. Lots of them piecing themselves together, until the dream really did seem like a memory.

A letter, on the doorstep.

Threats.

Hysteria.

Dean.

Dean.

Dean.

The name kept ringing in her ears, and suddenly she realised that it wasn't a dream. None of it was a figment of her overactive imagination. It was all real. Reality.

"Phil," she breathed, suddenly hearing her heart beat over the noise of the traffic outside. Her blonde hair was sticking to her forehead, and she put out a hand, over his arm. "Phil."

"What?" Phil snapped awake, like he had never been asleep. "Huh? Keels, are you okay?"

Keely sighed. "Dean. Dean, is he…?"

Phil got up, obviously worried about the same thing, and inched back the curtain, peering out. "I don't see him."

"That's his strategy. You don't see what scares you. You never see what scares you. Which makes you more scared. He wants to scare you," Keely breathed.

"Keely, he won't get inside. He can't get inside. But we have to get out of here as soon as possible. In the morning," Phil said.

Keely wondered how he could be so calm during all of this. Maybe because the last time he had seen Dean, he hadn't been knocked out cold. "Why not now?"

"Well, we could go now if you want," Phil offered. It was clear he thought that now would be better, but he was concerned. "Are you sure you've slept enough?"

"I can't sleep anymore. Not knowing he's outside," Keely sighed. Then she threw back the covers, and ran over to her closet, throwing the doors back, and heaving out a suitcase. "And emergency running away, calls for emergency packing. No makeup, no heels, no products. Jeans. T-shirts. Ugh, I hate this shirt. I'll fling some of your stuff in here, right?"

Phil watched her, as she ran about in a panicked hysteria. He didn't want to lose her. Not ever. But not to him. Not let him win. He wouldn't let her win.

"Where will we go?" Keely said, suddenly pausing in mid-air, her hands outreached to the closet. "Where can we run to?"

Phil thought for a minute. He didn't want Keely to ever get hurt. But where could he take her until Dean went away? Where could they go? "The time machine!"

"The time machine?" Keely's eyebrow furrowed.

"Yeah. I parked it in the garage, out of sight. It should still work. Nobody has used it for a few months, but it should be great," Phil said, and took the clothes from Keely's hands, and put them back in the closet. "We can go meet Mom. She'll be really happy to see you."

Keely smiled. "Awesome. Yeah. We'll go to the future. But won't I need makeup then?"

"Keely, I have a Wizrd," Phil reminded her, putting the case back. "We just need that."

Keely nodded. "Oh. Yeah. Cool. Can we go?"

She was getting agitated now, worried.

Phil nodded, and took her hand, creeping down the stairs. He knew that he had reassured her that there was nothing there, but he had to be sure himself.

There was nothing.

"Out the back door," Phil whispered.

Keely squinted. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because he might be listening," Phil hissed.

"Oh," Keely cried. Then she brought her voice down. "Oh. Okay. Yeah. Sorry…"

They tiptoed through the kitchen, and out of the back door, Phil slowly locking it behind him. Then they tiptoed into thre garage, and got into the RV.

Phil turned on the ignition, and Keely smiled as the machine lit up. It still amazed her; all these gadgets. So small and stupid mankind were in the 21st century. God, they created so much more. They can create so much more.

Phil pressed a few buttons, which caused the time machine to disappear, without having to move at all, and soon the only thing they could see out of the window was the typical rainbow colours of a time vortex.

And they finally felt safe.

**Okay, whack my hand. I deserve it. I have been such a rubbish writer, but I lost my writing… fizz… so, I left it until I got it back. I didn't want to provide a rubbish chapter for you, and even though this isn't the best of chapters, I think it would have been better than what I would've written, which would have been something along the lines of:**

_**Keely woke up, wanted to get out, so she woke up Phil, and they went out to the time machine and whizzed away. **_

**Okay, so maybe not as bad as that, but probably only marginally better. **

**But I'll be updating more regularly. Promise. **


End file.
